The Tabasco Conspiracy
by Genki Chou
Summary: Sora finds something and pays the price. He should've known he was too hotmouthed. RikuxSora yaoi


The Tabasco Conspiracy

Hiya everyone! I'm Genki Yaoi Obsessee603! This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I did anything wrong

This idea just struck me one day while I was eating pizza rolls with Tabasco sauce I personally don't like it but I had wanted something spicy sooo…

Ohhh by the way welcome Sora and Riku! They will be helping me because if they don't Riku doesn't get any…at all

Riku: Evil woman(starts grumbling incoherently) Hi everyone.

Sora: Hiya everyone! Riku stop being so grumpy.

Riku: Whatever.

Genki: Be nice Riku

Warnings: Some cussing PWP? Some Perverted comments

Genki: Sora would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

Sora: Sure! Genki does not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Kingdom Hearts related things. If she did me and Riku would be snogging each other senseless and so would Leon and Cloud

Ch.1: Prelude to Hotness

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands. You know the kind where the sun is shining, the birds are singing their lovely songs, people come out to greet their neighbors and go to work, and children come out to play with their friends. You know everything is perfect and nothing could possibly ever go wrong. Right?

Wrong. Well at least for one spiky haired brunette with innocent blue eyes. His name you ask? Sora. Yes, Sora was very unhappy at the moment. It was only three hours ago that he was his bouncy, hyper, lovable self. The reason for his current anguish? Selphie's newest crazy ass experiment.

**FLASHBACK**

**The phone began ringing at the Harada household. Sora, who was sitting in the living room at the time, jumped up to get it.**

"**I'll get it!" he shouted to his mother as he heard her footsteps start to approach.**

"**Hello?" he said as soon as he answered it.**

"**Hiya Sora! It's me Selphie!" a hyper, bubbly voice answered back.**

"**Hi Selphie, and no I'm not gonna be your guinea pig for another one of your crazy experiments, ESPECIALLY after what happened last time." He said shuddering even thinking about.**

"**Aww but I thought it was fun. And you looked cute in that dress!" she exclaimed. He could just see the grin she had on her face.**

"**I had to hide in my room for a WEEK! Not to mention the fact that I was scarred for LIFE! I had about twenty boys who were asking if I would go at it like a bunny with them!" he exclaimed exasperated.**

"**Who's going to go at it like a bunny with you?" his mother asked walking into the living room where he was. **

**Sora looked positively mortified. **

"**Ummm…n-no o-o-one Mom…ehehehe…"he trailed off redder than a cherry.**

"**Okay if you say so honey." She said sounding a little disappointed.**

"**Hehehe….okay so what do you want oh-hyper-queen?" he asked Selphie sarcastically, after he was sure his mom was gone.**

"**Weeeellll…. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to play that new video game that I got…" she trailed off sounding pitiful. Sora could already tell that she was trying to make him feel guilty. Too bad it was working.**

**After mulling over the two choices he had: Stay with his crazy mom and play twenty questions with her about his nonexistent sex life or go over to bubble girl's house and play video games for the rest of the afternoon. Second choice for 500 Alex.**

"**Alright I'll be over in a few minutes." He said trying to sound reluctant about it, while on the inside he was jumping for joy and doing some mutated form of the funky chicken. '_No more crazy mothers! No more crazy mothers!_'He sung happily.**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Arriving at Selphie's a few minutes later with a very cheerful attitude at finally being able to get away from his crazy mother. Grinning he rang the doorbell once. Nothing. He rang it again and again but no one answered.**

**Thinking it weird that his bubbly friend hadn't answered the door he jiggled the doorknob only to find out it was unlocked. He opened it and cautiously went inside. The brunette looked around the house and found everything was as…_Selphie_ as it ever could be.**

**Selphie loved, and I stress out the word, _loved_ to keep her simple and dirty. Her mom always got onto her about it but there was nothing she could really do. Aside from a couple of magazines here, random pieces of candy there and what Sora thought might be the biggest dust bunny ever imagined. Then again he didn't _want_ to know, it was pretty much simple. **

**The walls of the house were golden yellow. The carpet was maroon in color (Sora remembered her mom saying that for as long as she lived there would _never_ be a light colored carpet in the house.) The sofa was dark pink and the chairs and recliner were a forest green. All in all like a flower field.**

**Figuring Selphie probably just went out to get lots of junk food, Sora decided to make himself comfortable. First thing on the list: Drink.**

**Walking into the kitchen he went straight to the refrigerator to get a Coke. Standing straight after getting said drink he allowed his eyes to wander across the kitchen. The kitchen was very homey too and yet again simple. The wallpaper had pictures of paopu fruit on it, Sora smiled warmly at it. The cabinets were made of palm tree wood and had silver paopu fruit knobs. The countertops the color of paopu fruit and had little leaves here and there.**

**Examining the kitchen one last he turned to go back to the living room when something caught his. Turning back around, he looked at what _it_ was. His eyes widened in surprise when he finally saw _it_.**

**Running over to _it_ he examined _it_ closely. Sora looked at _it_ once more before deciding to just forget the video game _this_ was WAY more important. **

**He wrote a quick note that simply said **

_**Dear Selphie,**_

_**Thanks for inviting me but I have other plans right now.**_

_**Sorry I couldn't stay long.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Sora**_

**And after looking around cautiously he pocketed_ it_ and left Selphie's house to examine _it_ better in the confines of his own room. **

**Too bad poor cute little Sora had no idea what was in store for him. **

End Ch.1

Genki: Whatcha think?

Riku: It was terrible, horrible, and utterly idiotic. Plus you didn't even include _me_ in it!

Sora: Riku that was mean! I liked it very much!

Genki: Thank you Sora And Riku the reason I didn't include in this chapter is because you'll be appearing in the next chapter.

Riku: Oh okay.

Genki: Soo what's going to happen to our cute little Sora? Is it going to be terrible or is it just the yaoi induced delusions of my crazy mind? Or both?

Sora: R&R and Genki will write the next chapter! And to be nice she's giving you a preview of the next chapter.

Preview: **"Sora are you alright? You look like a cherry!" Sora's best friend exclaimed. Glaring at him cutely Sora turned his and mumbled an answer.**

**Confused the older boy gave him a look that told him to talk louder. Sighing then wincing slightly Sora repeated the statement albeit still too low.**

**The other boy sighed in frustration. "Sora _please_** **talk where I can hear you." **

**Sighing again the brunette said "I.."**

Genki: Sorry charlies can't give it all away now can I? Anyway R&R and I'll write the next chappie!


End file.
